


In The Dark

by LionHeartQueen



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartQueen/pseuds/LionHeartQueen
Summary: "You know I can tell you all apart in a dark room with my hands behind my back." Gestalt puts Myfanwy's claim to the test.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where Myfanwy never got amnesia and she started a relationship with Gestalt after their first night together at The Founder's Feast.
> 
> My tumblr is [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com)!

Myfanwy felt the stress from work slip away as she entered Gestalt's flat right after Robert and Alex. Teddy entered last and locked the door. Despite being there more nights then not, Myfanwy hadn't officially moved in, though she might as well have at this point. She couldn't remember that last time she had stayed in her own bed. 

She handed her briefcase to Robert for him to set on the island and Teddy took her coat to hang up. Without needing to ask Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and Myfanwy smiled up at him as she linked her hands behind his neck. 

"Chinese takeout for dinner?" Alex asked.

"God, yes!"

Alex raised an eyebrow and Teddy chided as he walked around them to ther kitchen, "Did you skip lunch again?"

Myfanwy rolled her eyes and clarified, "I had a meal bar. Today was just too insane I couldn't find the time for a proper lunch."

Alex squeezed her tighter to him, "Well, go change. I'll order us some food and start the tea."

"Perfect," Myfanwy said. 

She leaned into him and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Pulling away she headed to the bedroom. As she opened the door Myfanwy yelled over her shoulder for them to order an extra set of dumplings as she thought about how truly hungry she was. When she faced back to the room Myfanwy stopped in her tracks. Eliza sat on the edge of the bed resting back on her hands as she aimed to look casual. She wore her usual field clothes: loose capris, a tshirt, and her blonde hair tied back. Her go bag was still out and resting at her feet. 

"You're back early," Myfanwy said dumbly.

Eliza smirked, "I am."

She went to stand up but Myfanwy quickly closed the distance, straddled Eliza's lap and shoved her to lie on the bed. Myfanwy followed and kissed Eliza's laughing mouth. 

Myfanwy pulled away just a bit to say, "I'm so glad you're back."

Eliza was still smiling, "I don't know how you can miss me, when I never really leave."

Myfanwy sat up enough to meet Eliza's eyes, "I worry when any of you aren't near me."

Eliza looked shocked and Myfanwy decided not to point out that every Gestalt made the same face everytime Myfanwy expressed open affection or care towards them.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Myfanwy looked her over, checking for new bandages or maybe a wince to give her away. 

"I'm fine, you worrier. And wouldn't you have already figured out if I had been? You've got all your little spies reporting back every new scratch I get before even I realize it."

Myfanwy's smile matched Eliza's own this time smiled and she was tugged back down for a kiss. As Myfanwy expected Eliza flipped them after only a minute in the previous position. 

Myfanwy stretched on her back across Gestalt's wide bed as Eliza abandoned her lips and kissed along her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. She began to unbutton Myfanwy's shirt, tasting each new inch of skin that was revealed to her. Myfanwy arched when Eliza lingered in the valley between her breasts and began to suck a bruise into the skin just above her bra. Moving on Eliza brushed her lips down Myfanwy's stomach, making her laugh out as she felt the tickling sensation and she felt Eliza's answers grin against her skin. 

Eliza made quicker work of pulling Myfanwy's pants down, leaving her lace underwear in place. Myfanwy watched as Eliza crawled back over her, hovering there before coming to rest in the cradle of Myfanwy's legs. Looking as if she was opening a present, Eliza opened the front clasp of Myfanwy's bra and peeled the fabric away from her breast. Myfanwy leaned up slightly to help remove the bra completely before tossing it away. She laid back down and watched as Eliza's gaze devoured her. Her eyes couldn't seem to find just one place to settle on. After a minute without touch, Myfanwy arched her back, and stuck her breasts out towards Eliza, whimpering with want. Eliza smiled sweetly at her before reaching under one of the pillows and bringing out two lengths of fabric. 

Eliza sat back with her butt on her heals and Myfanwy's legs over her own, before saying, "I've been thinking."

Unsure of what was happening, Myfanwy stayed sprawled, and half jokingly said, "Well that can't be good."

This time Eliza's grin was wicked. It was the smile Gestalt used mostly with Alex's face, but Myfanwy had seen it on all of them. 

"Do you remember what you told me the night of The Founder's Feast?"

Myfanwy shivered at the reminder of their first night together. But she couldn't put a finger on just one thing she said to Gestalt. 

"Remind me?"

With the hand not holding the fabric, Eliza caressed Myfanwy's side and said, "You said that you could tell all of me apart in a dark room with your hands behind your back."

Eliza held up what Myfanwy now realized was a blindfold and a silken rope, and her heart began to race. 

"Want to give it a go?"

"R-really?" Myfanwy's throat suddenly felt too dry. 

Eliza continued to pet her side, trying to soothe, Myfanwy realized. She didn't push any further, waiting on Myfanwy's go ahead or refusal. 

"Only if you want to, Myf. I think you'd enjoy it. Actually, I'd make sure you enjoyed it."

Myfanwy shivered at the carnal knowledge in Eliza's voice. And though she was nervous, Myfanwy didn't need to be talked into this type of play. She had long fantasized about being bound and at the mercy of Gestalt. 

Myfanwy sat up on her elbows and looked Eliza in the eye before saying, "I think I'd like that. A lot."

Excitement lit up Eliza's face before she dived down on top of Myfanwy, slotting their lips together. Myfanwy's thoughts went hazy as Eliza pressed her clothed body against her bare skin. The cotton of Eliza's shirt dragged over Myfanwy sensitive chest while their tongues twisted together. Myfanwy helped her undress, though was hampered by each of them not wanting to part more than a few inches from each other. 

Eliza was finally fully bared, but before Myfanwy could explore her soft skin she pulled away and helped Myfanwy into a sitting position. Eliza grabbed the blindfold she had set down while tumbling with Myfanwy. 

Eliza raised one eyebrow, "You ready?"

When Myfanwy nodded Eliza smirked and crawled to sit directly behind her. Myfanwy's heart ached as Eliza carefully brushed her hair back and away from her face before she pressed the blindfold against her eyes. The black cloth was soft against her skin and cool on her closed lids. She felt Eliza tie a secure knot at the back of her head, where she was careful not to catch any stray hairs. 

"Good?" Eliza asked from behind her. 

Myfanwy opened her eyes and saw only darkness. Then she turned her head first one way then the other. The blindfold stayed in place. 

"Good."

"Now, hands behind your back. Grab the opposite arm, a bit above your wrists."

Myfanwy followed her instructions and felt Eliza shift her hands exactly where she wanted them. 

"How do you feel? Any pain?"

Myfanwy checked in on her body. Her elbows were pulled further back then she'd naturally keep them and she felt the stretch in her shoulders. But Myfanwy had become more flexible during her time with Gestalt and she knew what her body could take. 

"It feels fine, no pain."

Eliza began to wrap the silk rope around Myfanwy's wrists with confident movements. Myfanwy had to ask. 

"Have you done this before? Tie someone up I mean."

"Well-"

"And I'm not talking about enemies or marks. I mean in your personal life, have you tied someone up? Or been tied up maybe."

Myfanwy heard the amusement in Eliza's voice when she answered, "I've been tied up a time or two my a partner."

"And?"

Myfanwy felt her shrug, "It just can't have the desired affect on me. No matter how much I'm tied up I'll still have three more bodies free in the world."

Myfanwy still blushed at the mental image of Eliza bound for her. Or maybe Alex. She was brought out of her fantasizing when she felt Eliza knot the rope securely. 

"And no I've never tied a partner up. But I've been doing some research."

"You've what!" Myfanwy wished she hadn't sounded so scandalized. 

Eliza kept a hand on Myf's bound wrist and leaned to speak against the skin at the nape of her neck, "The thought popped into my head one day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I did research. Watched videos. Studied pictures. Even took a class."

Eliza guided Myfanwy until she was lying her back against Eliza's bare front. Myfanwy's breath caught as she realized how much she now relied on Eliza to keep her balanced and upright. 

"I kept picturing you all tied up for me. Wrapped in ribbons like some kind of gift. The ropes criss crossed all over your body. Marking your pale skin."

Myfanwy was so caught up in the images Eliza's words conjured she didn't realize the rest of the Gestalt had come in until the bed dipped in three different spots around her. Myfanwy caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she nervously waited to be touched. 

"Let's get you into the perfect position," Eliza said as two male hands wrapped around Myfanwy's ankles and guided them towards her, making her knees bend slightly. 

"Perfect," Eliza breathed. 

Myfanwy was unbelievably turned on already. She imagined what she looked like to their eyes. They way her arms were tied caused her back to arch and her breasts to jut out. And despite still wearing panties the dampness she could feel gave her the feeling of being entirely exposed. She could feel all their eyes on her. 

Eliza brushed a kiss to her shoulder and said, "Now the rules."

"Rules?! Why do we need rules? Just touch me."

Eliza sounded delighted at her needy demand, "We're testing your knowledge, remember? You'll have to work for your pleasure."

Myfanwy groaned but her toes curled in delight. 

"So I'll touch you, like so."

Eliza dragged a few of her manicured nails across Myfanwy's stomach. Myfanwy wriggled under the touch and grinned at the light tickle. 

"Then you'll guess who touched you."

The pause had Myfanwy answering dutifully, "Eliza."

"And if you guess correctly you earn some pleasure."

Eliza cupped one of her breasts causing Myfanwy to try and arch upwards. Eliza messaged her for only a few seconds before stopping. Myfanwy sighed at the loss.

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Then I'll just keep teasing until you get it right."

Myfanwy shivered in anticipation and she felt the Gestalts shift around her as she grinned and said, "Alright let's play."

Eliza placed a smiling kiss to her neck. Myfanwy waited impatiently for a touch. Finally a hand breezed lightly up her right arm to her shoulder then down across her breast. It was so light and fleeting, Myfanwy wasn't sure which direction it came from. 

When nothing else happened she remembered that she need to guess, "Teddy?" 

"No. Try again, love."

The same light touch caressed her again on the same side. Myfanwy wished she could lean into the touch but she had no leverage. But she was paying better attention to the game now. 

"Alex," she purred his name. 

"Correct," Eliza said behind her. 

Myfanwy sighed as she felt a lush mouth follow the same path the caress had made. When Alex reached her breast he stopped inches from her nipple.

"You need to earn it, Myf," Eliza teased in her ear. "Next one."

Myfanwy's breath punched out as a tongue licked across her nipple and she cried out when cold air was blown across the damp skin. Myfanwy could feel her nipples pucker into tight buds. Then nothing. 

"Robert?" 

"Correct."

Robert's mouth sealed over her nipple, laving her cooled skin with his hot tongue. Myfanwy arched her back as best could, digging her shoulders into Eliza's. He sucked one final time before pulling completely away. The only warmth that remained was Eliza along her back and Myfanwy was grateful for the anchor. 

Myfanwy was left floating in the dark for what felt like several long minutes. When her breath evened out some a hand returned. Fingers dragged up and across the crotch her underwear. The fabric between them made the touch that more slight. Myfanwy used her stomach muscles to thrust her hips upward chasing the touch, but it was already gone. 

Panting Myfanwy said, "I-I couldn't tell. Again. Please."

Myfanwy focused on the touch this time instead of the pleasure coursing through her. 

"Teddy!"

Teddy immediately cupped her sex, pressing the heal of his hand hard against her clit as he let Myfanwy rock against his hand. She almost cried when his hand left her core. But she was glad that he helped her remove her underwear. When her wet and sensitive skin was exposed to the open air Myfanwy whimpered and threw her head back onto Eliza's shoulder.

"Fuck, Myf. You're so fucking perfect."

Myfanwy grinned. She loved when Eliza began to curse. And the deep rasp of her voice reassured Myfanwy that Gestalt was just as deeply affected as she was. 

She felt as there was shifting on the bed. Myfanwy moaned loudly as she felt a single finger slip into her entrance and slip right back out. Myfanwy opened her mouth to name Robert, she could tell by the length of the digit, when said finger slipped into her mouth. Myfanwy groaned around the finger and without hesitation began to suck on it and lick her own taste off of it. 

"Shit," Eliza breathed before sucking at the skin below her ear. 

Robert pressed his finger down on Myfanwy's tongue and she opened her mouth obediently. Breaking his silence Robert groaned somewhere in front of her. Robert placed a second finger on her tongue and thrust them in and out of her gaping mouth. Myfanwy let saliva collect onto her tongue, wetting his fingers even more. Robert pulled away and before she could close her mouth someone kissed her. Myfanwy sobbed into the mouth as Robert slipped his wet fingers inside of her. Her tongue danced with along with the new tongue, and she was teased into chasing and licking into his mouth. Myfanwy wished she had her hands free to dig into his curls. 

"Alex," Myfanwy said against his lips. 

Alex pulled away and Myfanwy head was jerked to the other side and a more forceful kiss was pressed onto her. Myfanwy opened up to the roaming tongue and she loved the firm hand that gripped her chin and kept her in place. 

As Teddy continued to kiss her she felt Alex grab one of breasts. He rubbed his fingers over her nipple several times before catching it between his finger and thumb. The whole time Robert thrust his fingers into her. On the next in stroke he angled his fingers up and pressed against her g spot. Alex tugged at her nipple at the same time. Teddy let her go when she wrenched away from his mouth to cry out. Myfanwy felt her tears being absorbed by the blindfold. Myfanwy couldn't stop from begging. 

"Please! Please, Gestalt! Fuck!"

Every thrust of Robert's fingers were aimed at the same spot over and over again. Myfanwy felt as if she was breaking apart as she desperately tried to chase her peak. Finally a feminine hand reached around her and circled a finger over her clit. Only a few seconds later Myfanwy screamed out her orgasim. She must have blacked out because when she finally opened her eyes, the blindfold had been removed. All three of the male Gestalts grinned at her and Myfanwy laughed feeling high on endorphins. Eliza laughed along with her. 

"C'mon, love. Let's get you undone."

Teddy helped her sit up completely and she leaned into him unable to stay upright on her own. She smiled when he pressed a sweet kiss on her hair as Eliza untied the rope. When her arms where free Myfanwy winced at the strain of her shoulder muscles. 

Teddy must have felt it because he began to move her around as he ordered, "Lay down. I want to work on those muscles before they tighten up."

Myfanwy laid on her stomach and groaned as Robert's talented fingers began to kneed and sooth the muscles on her shoulder. Myfanwy opened her eyes and smiled at Eliza who was laying on her side next to her simply gazing at Myfanwy's face. 

A sudden thought occurred to Myfanwy and she frowned, "Did you rush the very important and well planned out mission so that you could come home early?"

Eliza widened her eyes and tried to look confused, "What? No, Myf, we just finished early."

Myfanwy rolled her eyes, "You're such a liar. The raid was scheduled for midnight tonight."

Eliza smirked, "I found an earlier opening."

"You're impatience tends to lead to more paperwork for me to do," Myfanwy griped. 

"I've already taken care of it," Robert said from above her, his thumbs slowly working further down her back, working out knots that developed over the work day. 

Myfanwy's eyes slipped closed in pleasure, "So that's what Alex was working on during the drive home."

She struggled to open her eyes again when Eliza cupped the side of her face. 

Eliza smiled at her and whispered, "I missed you too."

"Even though you never really left?"

Eliza nodded at her. Myfanwy tilted her head just enough to press a kiss onto her palm before resting her head fully onto the bed and closing her eyes. Even Alex yelling from the living room wasn't enough for her to peel open her eyes. 

"Don't fall asleep Myfanwy! I just ordered our dinner."

Myfanwy frowned and lied, "I'm not."

The last thing she heard before drifting off was Eliza speaking softly, "I'll wake you when it gets here. Just rest."


End file.
